Norii
Who is Norii? Norii is a roleplayer in VRChat who is known for his character that is in charge of security, employed by Roflgator and works at The Golden Gator. He has another coworker, a part-time mercenary named Smile3Smile3 a.k.a. "The Punisher" that tends to work in the shadows and doesn't always show his presence at the bar. History and Lore Before 2019, he was known as a recruiter for Team 6 where he worked for Astree to find more prospects - mainly girls - for their establishment at The Wasted Time. This earned him the nickname "The Pimp". During his early days he was in a boy band together with his brother S0ra as the DJ. His employment at The Golden Gator started on Jan 22nd, 2019 when Spellboy got promoted to a more responsible position and S0ra had recently became co-owner. They both wanted to recruit him and although Roflgator hesitated S0ra, being the co-owner left him with very little to say about it. This was after the bar suddenly lacked proper security since Foreigners resignation and Tanners disappearance. On Jan 30th, 2019 Roflgator and Meech tried to wingman him with Artificial Sauce and she responded with a strange message "I think I found Christ, I wanna try courtship". She also expressed an interest in getting him alone and drugging him. Their relationship didn't seem to work out. On Mar 12th he was confronted by Roflgator who accused him to use his lizard person venom to poison people in the bar. Having seen him lick people randomly he was asked to cut it out. He later dropped the accusations. WIKI: Please assist in adding more info about Norii to the wiki! Alternate roleplaying characters The Enforcer Some associate or mercenary working for Cranberry, the mysterious figure behind a seemingly secret society in Bricktown. Cranberry and his cohorts are reputed to be the true people of influence behind Crocolols political position and the 8est store. ]] Blueberry Another alien member of the secret society that rules in Bricktown. He is the second in charge after his brother Cranberry. On April 21st after a long conflict Roflgator gave in and told him that he submits, and intends to work with them instead of against them. Trivia *Kyana helped and created several avatars for him. *He has a really long tongue featuring a custom animation seldom shown. This is one of the few indications hinting at him being a Lizard Person and not solely human. *He nearly always has his eyes closed. (This is mostly to Kyanas credit who made his avatars) *He appears to headbutt people often, Mute Max more often than others. Links to Video Clips *Twitch Video Clip - Norii launches Cyr away Gallery Norii.jpg|OG Norii during his Team 6 days, being in a boyband. Rofl Jan 22nd 27 Spellboy hired Norii.jpg|Hired by Spellboy to work security. Rofl Jan 23rd 32 Punisher (Smiley3Smiley3) and Norii.jpg|Norii and The Punisher his security co-worker. Rofl Jan 25th 33 Chocolate (Kyana) helped by Porthunax CatBug and Norii.jpg|Assisting Chocolate in retrieving her "lost credit card" ehm. Rofl Jan 30th 8 Artificial Sauce and Norii.jpg|Talking to Artificial Sauce. Rofl Jan 30th 65 Norii and Aurori.jpg|With Aurori. Rofl Feb 4th 39 Norii.jpg|Work outfit. Rofl Feb 4th 43 Veeril, S0ra and Norii.jpg|Greeting Veeril, visiting the bar along with S0ra. Rofl Feb 4th 45 Cat Truu and cat Norii.jpg|Portraying a scuffed cat similar to Truu. Rofl Feb 11th 22 Norii shows his tongue to Meech.jpg|Showing his long tongue to Meech. Rofl Feb 11th 23 Noriis friend Rox@s.jpg|Norii and his friend Rox@s. Rofl Feb 17th 17 Spellboy Norii Meech Vincent and Morph.jpg|Norii with Spellboy, Meech, Vincent X and Morph. Rofl Feb 17th 51 Illuminati enforcer working for Cranberry (Norii).jpg|An enforcer working for Cranberry, the leader of the secret society in Bricktown. Rofl Feb 17th 63 Norii uh.jpg|Norii portraying a suspicious looking character visiting The Greater Gator. Rofl Feb 18th 11 Darling being licked by Norii.jpg|Licking Darling Rofl Mar 1st 31 Norii.jpg|Portraying some strange monster named Albert Rofl Mar 10th 17 Vore and Trumpet Skeleton (Norii).jpg|Portraying a trumpet skeleton next to Vore Rofl Mar 22nd 26 Noriis tongue and Alnyx.jpg|Showing his tongue to Alnyx. Rofl April 2nd 8 Mute Max, Norii, RitualCub and Capo.jpg|Potraying one of the co-owners of the Bricktown Hotel. Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 48 Cochroaches (Capo1, Kirspey and Norii).jpg|Portraying a cochroach from the Roach Nation together with Capo1 and Krispey. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Humans